


Friendship Bracelets and Hair Ties

by MekaMiMi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MekaMiMi/pseuds/MekaMiMi
Summary: Brooke had given her a friendship bracelet years ago, it was a shocking blue to match Chloe's eyes. It was worn nowadays from being twisted and tugged whenever Chloe was anxious, Brooke made a mental note to make her a new one along side the one she was making for Michael.





	Friendship Bracelets and Hair Ties

A lot of things changed after the play. Rich turned up with physical and mental scars, a lisp and an ache to make up for his squipped self's mistakes. Michael and Jeremy were quickly folded into the group of friends, despite their nervousness. A lot of things didn't change. The way Jake trailed after Rich like he hung the moon, Rich's obliviousness to this. Chloe acting like she was the queen of the school blatantly acting like she wasn't even involved with anything to do with evil supercomputers. Brooke's absolute and unending love for Chloe Valentine.

 

Brooke's trust in Chloe had been shook to the core after Halloween but of course the blonde had apologised and Brooke had quickly accepted, desperate to have her true love back in her life. Even if it was her that was hurt and had put the distance between them. Ignoring what Chloe does wrong is one of Brookes many talents, she likes to be optimistic and give people the benefit of the doubt. Chloe probably got way more second chances then anyone deserved. There was a fragility to her that Brooke couldn't help but swim in. The way she would dip her eyes when she brushed a lock behind her ear, as if nervous someone would notice. Brooke had noticed and she was enchanted.

 

Brooke had given her a friendship bracelet years ago, it was a shocking blue to match Chloe's eyes. It was worn nowadays from being twisted and tugged whenever Chloe was anxious, Brooke made a mental note to make her a new one along side the one she was making for Michael. Friendship

bracelets might seem like such a middle school thing to do but to her they meant a lot. It was a physical way to show the bond that was shared between two souls and that feeling of acknowledgement lit up Brooke's heart especially after the play.

 

Brooke looked down to Rich's wrist, where her friendship bracelet used to sit. There was a deeper scar there, it looked like the braid of the bracelet. Brookes stomach twisted when she realised that she makes her bracelets with a synthetic thread and when Rich was being burnt it must have melted onto him. Her heart ached at knowing something she did caused him even just a tiny bit more pain in that moment. She slid her fingers into his, leaning into him needing his warmth to reassure her that he was alright. He squeezed her hand, used to her touchy feely nature and knowing what she needed in that moment. A smile lit up his face as he looked at her.

 

“You OK, sweetie?” Brooke nodded before lifting her wrist and shaking it, the bracelets on it shifting, Rich's eyes following the movement.

 

“I'm going to make you a new one, ok?” Her heart clenched in fear of rejection for the brief moment before Rich's face split into a grin.

 

“Thanks Brooke! I was really upset when I couldn't find it.” She noticed how he didn't mention the fire but she wasn't going to be the one who brought it up, he would when he was ready. She accepted the kiss to the cheek before watching him run off to talk to Jeremy who had just entered the cafeteria with Michael. Michael rolled his eyes at being ignored by Rich and Jeremy's enthusiastic talking and wandered over to Brooke who pulled him to a table with her.

 

Michael had easily become one of her closest friends the fastest. They bonded over being used by Jeremy's SQUIP in the plan to get him Christine, then found they had a fair few things in common. He knew what it was like to be closeted, even if he was openly gay now he had hid it for a while and he supported her choice to not share it now. Chloe vaguely knew that Brooke was at least kind of gay as they both had experimented together and while Chloe found she was straight she was aware Brooke had enjoyed it. She didn't know Brooke was completely gay though. Brooke was still new to the knowledge herself, the thing with Jeremy pushing her over the edge into self reflection and many long cuddle talks with Michael helping her find her orientation. She had given Michael permission to tell Jeremy he 'had turned a girl gay' when she finally decided to come out. It was something to laugh at while ignoring the fear clawing at her chest.

 

“Are you coming over to mine tonight?” Sometimes Michael would go to her's and she didn't want Chloe tonight, she wanted someone to cuddle and whisper her fears to. Her friend was lovely but when they hung out they ended up talking about boys and gossip and part of her was feeling fragile after the moment with Rich.

 

“Nah, sorry Jeremy and Rich are coming over to play video games.” His curls bounced as he shook his head, his eyes widened as he saw her face drop just the slightest bit. She felt like she was going to cry and it was stupid she had other friends, being rejected for one night wasn't anything to cry about. Michael bundled her up into a hug. “Hey, I'll tell them to go to Jeremy's ok? They can last without me for a day.” She buried her head into his shoulder when she felt the first tears drop. Before the SQUIP situation she felt like she had a handle on her emotions, she held together. Now she felt like a glass that had been broken and had been stuck together again with sellotape. She was crying in the school hall into someone she would have called a loser before, but now he was her best friend and she needed to cry as if it would removed how full of emotion she felt.

 

She gave herself a full minute of Michael's warmth before she took a depth breath and emerged. Michael was smiling softly at her, he would never judge her for a small mental breakdown. Pulling a tissue from her pocket she wiped her face clean, careful to not wipe her makeup off. Brooke felt a finger on near her eye and froze before she realise it was Michael probably trying to make sure her makeup wasn't a complete mess. She shook her hair out and smiled at him.

 

“I'm OK now, thanks.” He snorted but accepted it.

 

“Yeah you're coming home with me. We're gonna get snacks and pig out on my moms cooking.” She was ready to protest before he gave her a look, then he waved over Rich and Jeremy. Brooke tensed up, hoping it didn't look like she had cried and that they weren't mad she was taking their friend away from them. “Hey, I forgot Brooke was coming over tonight so I'm gonna have to bounce.”

 

Rich aw'd and pouted. Jeremy just nodded like he'd expected it, god Brooke hoped he hadn't seen what had happened but knowing her luck everyone in the student body was already talking about it. “That's fine Rich can come over to mine and we'll play halo.” Jeremy looked at Rich expectantly who grinned back and looked slightly flushed.

 

“Yeah that'd be rad or whatever.”

 

The bell rung to signal the end of lunch and the end of their conversation. Michael gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving for his next lesson, she was pretty sure he had Jake in it. Rich and Jeremy left together and she left to pick up Chloe who would be waiting by their lockers. Hopefully she had time to fix her makeup.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write so I hope this is ok and not all over the place. I love Michael and Brooke friendship and I would die for them. Brooke has anxiety after all the stuff that happened and I've 100% cried over little shit everyday so I feel yo u


End file.
